wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrong Side of the Law/Transcript
Transcript for The Wrong Side of the Law PART 1 Narrator: It’s a beautiful day in the city. Why? It’s the grand opening of the Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Wonderland Workshop, where a priceless set of figurines is on display. Kids are lined up with their parents (and their parents' money), ready to buy merchandise from their favorite show! Cailin: The Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour! (Reginald, the jewelry store clerk, walks up to the little girl and her mother.) Reginald: Our policy here is-- (putting his fingers over their mouths) -- Sssh! Indoor voices. So remain quiet if you wish to see the figurines. (The mother frowns and takes the girl away from him. Reginald turns toward another girl and her father.) Reginald: Please stand to the side, and try not to drool. (The girl wipes her mouth, and they step back. Reginald sprays his hands with a bottle of sanitizer, and stands beside a pedestal surrounded by ropes. On the pedestal, there is something covered by a cloth.) Reginald: Buglers? Now. (Three men in marching band uniforms begin blowing a bugle call. Everyone stares in anticipation.) Reginald: The time has arrived. I shall now unveil the handmade, special edition, priceless collector set of Pretty Princess and Magic Pony figurines. Generously on loan from MY jewelry shop! Ta-DA! (He pulls off the cloth, revealing six beautiful figurines of characters from the Pretty Princess series.) Reginald. You’re welcome. Man: Hand made! Special edition! Beehive lady: priceless? (gasps) That makes me want one! How much are they? Reginald: Oh my-- well, as I said, they are priceless. Which means, they are so valuable that you cannot put a price on them. Beehive lady: (holding out cash) I’ll pay you this much! Man: I’ll pay you DOUBLE that much! Reginald: No, once again these figurines are not for sale! I have simply been hired by the proprietors of the-- “Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Wonderland Workshop” --to display them. Okay? After that, I will return the items to my jewelry store, far away from riff-raff like... (He starts pointing at individuals in the room, then ends up making a sweeping movement with his outstretched hand.) Reginald: ...well, riff-raff like all of you. You’re all-- riff-raff. Star-shirted girl: I love Pretty Princess! Can I play with one? Reginald: No. Star-shirted girl: Must-- touch-- dolls! (She approaches the display. Reginald restrains her by placing his hand on her head. Her father pulls her away from the display.) Reginald: (clearing his throat) Silly, unkempt child, these are not dolls. They are figurines, which are LIKE dolls, but better. They are not for playing, they are to be examine'd and admired. See how fun it is just to look at them and NOT touch them? ''(brief pause) Look, see how much fun we’re having? (The crowd walks away. Reginald turns to the figurines and begins singing to himself.) '''Reginald: La-tee-dee-ta-da-ta-da... (His song is interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching.) Reginald: ...Oh, dear... Mysterious Voice: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEE!... (He glances up briefly, then faints as he hears an echoing whiny voice. The screen then goes black.) Narrator: Later on, Becky Botsford aka WordGirl and her best friend Violet head toward the Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Wonderland Workshop, not realizing what’s in store... in the store. (Scene: A city sidewalk. Becky and Bob are walking ahead of Violet, who is briefly distracted by a butterfly. Becky runs back to Violet with a concerned look.) Becky: Uh, maybe we should run. We don’t want to be the last people in town to see the new priceless figurines. Violet: I-- I can’t wait to-- collect more accessories for my Pretty Princess-- doll! (Becky slowly moves away. Violet holds up a doll.) Violet: Look! I have a doll, and that doll has a doll, and that doll has a doll, and that doll has tiny earrings that you can buy! It’s so fun! (Violet sees that she is alone The sound of sirens can be heard.) (Scene: back at the site of the Wonderland Workshop, There is a huge hole in the side of the building. Police are gathered outside looking over the scene. Reginald is sitting down, being questioned by Police Commissioner Watson. Becky and Bob have arrived, and are staring at the scene.) Becky: Looks like there was a crime here. Reginald: (weeping) I keep picturing those shimmering diamond-covered figurines sparkling bright for the eyes of some common criminal! I can still hear that voice-- oh, that voice! That awful voice! It haunts me! (cries) Becky: Excuse me please, Commissioner Watson, can you tell me what happened here? Commissioner: I’m sorry little girl, but I’m very busy examining this crime scene. Becky: Just the short version, maybe? Commissioner: Oh, I see. You want me to just drop what I’m doing and explain everything... just put the whole investigation on hold and tell you that after examining the evidence, it seems we’re looking for a young girl, between eight and ten, super-strength, loves the Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour. I suppose you also want me to take a time-out, and explain to you what examining means! Becky: Oh no, I know what it means. Examine means to-- Commissioner: Look at closely, or investigate. Well, that’s what I’m doing. So don’t bother asking me to stop! Time is the one thing I don’t have. (He goes back to Reginald.) Becky: (sarcastically) Yeah, he definitely does not have time to tell me all the stuff he just told me that took so much time. Come on Bob, let’s go examine that crime scene ourselves! (Bob chatters at Becky.) Becky: Hm, good point. We need a distraction. (A butterfly flutters by, with Violet chasing after it.) Violet: Pretty! The police, the commissioner and Reginald all turn to look.) Officer: It’s beautiful! (Becky and Bob use the opportunity to walk up to the building while everyone is distracted. CSI investigators are busy collecting evidence.) Becky: Wow, look at these police officers using all that up-to-date technology to examine every detail of-- (She looks at the ground in front of her, and sees a Magic Pony figurine lying there.) Becky: Hey! How’d they miss this? CSI #1: I-- I’ve got a molecule here! CSI #2: That could be a clue. Great job! Becky: Bob! Whoever stole those priceless figurines must have dropped this on their way out. Let’s give it to the police. She begins speaking to the crime scene investigators.) Becky: Excuse me, I think I may have found-- CSI #2: Hey, maybe we can pull a fingerprint off this strand of hair. CSI #1: Of course we can. Tag it and bag it. (to Becky) Now, this is an official crime scene, young lady, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Becky: Oh, but-- uh-- fine. What do we do now, Bob? I mean, they need this figurine to solve the-- oh, wow! It’s so sparkly! (She stares at the figurine, and becomes entranced by it. She looks back at the investigators who are still busy collecting microscopic evidence. Meanwhile, over by the squad car, Reginald is crying on the Commissioner’s shoulder over the missing figurines. Becky picks up the one on the ground next to her.) Becky: Well, maybe I’ll just hold onto it for now, you know, for... safekeeping and... put it in the... (Bob chatters at her sternly.) Becky: What? I’m gonna... give it back, I- I’m just gonna... use it to solve the crime! Now let’s go back to the hideout and do some detective work! (She takes one more look at the figurine and smiles.) Word UP! (She takes off with Bob.) Narrator: Meanwhile, across town, some very special guests are enjoying a very special tea party. (Scene: Eileen’s house. The remaining figurines are lined up on the table, and she is pouring tea into a cup. She pounds her fist on the table several times, and each time she does, her hand grows larger and greener.) Eileen: Mine! Mine! MINE! (She claps her hands.) Narrator: Back at her secret spaceship lair, our hero WordGirl is hard at work examining the evidence. (Scene: Inside WordGirl’s secret spaceship hideout. She is seen holding up the figurine and staring intently at it.) WordGirl: Don’t worry, Penelope Pony, I’ll have you back with the rest of your friends in no time! (We then see that she is lying on sprawled out on the rug in her spaceship hideout, playing with the figurine like a doll.) WordGirl: (roleplaying the pony in a high-pitched voice) “Thanks WordGirl! You’re the greatest superhero ever!” Aw c’mon, you don’t mean that. “Yes I do! All the magic ponies say so!” Thank you! Narrator: (clearing throat) Examining the evidence! (Realizing she has taken this too far, she flies over to her crime computer where Huggy is going through possible suspects on the screen.) WordGirl: No-no more messing around, Captain Huggy Face. (Huggy chatters at her.) WordGirl: When you’re trying to catch a villain, every moment is priceless! (She hugs the figurine. Huggy stops and looks over at her sternly.) WordGirl: Let’s just-- check this-- figurine for fingerprints and-- see if we can... (She again looks adoringly at the pony. Huggy covers his face with his hands. Suddenly a button on the console starts blinking.) WordGirl: (gasps) Wait a minute, we’re getting a call from police commissioner Watson! (Huggy presses the button, she realizes she is still holding the figurine.) WordGirl: Uh-oh... (Commissioner Watson appears on the monitor, and WordGirl has an accusing look on her face.) WordGirl: I was gonna give it right back-- Commissioner: What? WordGirl: (hiding the figurine behind her back) What? Did you-- (pause) Nothing. Commissioner: Huh? WordGirl: '''What? '''Commissioner: Um, I thought you said something. WordGirl: (with an incriminating look) No, nothing. Commissioner: Oh. Okay. WordGirl, we need your help. Someone stole the priceless figurines from the Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Wonderland Workshop! We’ve been examining the crime scene all day, but we still can’t figure out who did it. (Reginald walks behind him.) Reginald: I keep hearing that voice... (breaks down in tears) ...echoing... Mine... Mine... Mine! (An officer offers him a cup of coffee and he walks off.) WordGirl: Did you hear that, Captain Huggy Face? I think I know exactly who we’re looking for. (to the commissioner) Not to worry, sir, I have information that the villain is a young girl between eight and ten, with super strength, who loves the Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour. But really, who doesn’t? (laughs) And she also yelled, “Mine!” when she committed the crime. That’s a perfect match for Eileen... aka, The Birthday Girl! Commissioner: Fantastic! I don’t how you got all that information, but I knew I could count on you, WordGirl. Let me know where to find her, and I’ll meet you there-- (The video breaks up. Huggy has pressed another button after he sees WordGirl once again fondling the pony figurine again. She looks at him.) WordGirl: Five more min--? (Huggy chastises her again.) WordGirl: Oh, fine. Narrator: Later, at the home of the Birthday Girl... (Scene: Eileen’s home, at night. The police are gathered at the entrance. A helicopter flies by, with searchlights aimed at the house.) Officer: We’ve got the place surrounded, sir. Commissioner: Great! Now all we have to do is wait for-- (A red and yellow streak approaches, and WordGirl lands next to the commissioner with Huggy.) WordGirl: --WordGirl? Commissioner: Exactly. (Looking surprised) Ooh! Well. Okay then. Let’s do this. (He walks toward the front door of the house.) Commissioner: Everybody ready? Alright. One-- two---two in a half..--THREE! (The door flies open and the police enter, along with WordGirl. On the table is a birthday cake and some tea cups.) Eileen: (offscreen) Hewwo, nice powice officers! Are you here for my birthday? Commissioner: Why, it’s an adorable little girl! Happy birthday! That’s a lovely bow in your hair! Heh-heh-heh! (Eileen looks up at him and bats her eyes.) Eileen: My mommy put it in my hair. She wuvs me so much! Commissioner: I’m sure she does. WordGirl: No, don’t let her trick you, commissioner! She’s the villain who stole the figurines! Commissioner: Come on, WordGirl. You’re telling me this cute little ray of sunshine, this teensy-weensy angel from heaven, broke through a wall and committed robbery? (He grabs her cheek) You are just priceless! Eileen: Does anyone want to share my birthday cake? Commissioner: I would be honored, you little snowflake! WordGirl: Ugh! I guess I’ll have to find the evidence myself, Huggy. Word UP! (She flies around the house as the commissioner eats a piece of birthday cake, and the other officers do a pretend tea party. Eileen looks angry as she watches WordGirl snooping around.) Eileen: Ergh! It’s my birthday, and she’s making me SAD! Commissioner: (to WordGirl) You’re making Eileen upset, WordGirl! Come on! There’s no way she could have done this! I mean, only someone with super strength, someone who really... loves...those toys! (He stops speaking, and looks over at WordGirl.) WordGirl: Don’t worry, Pretty Princess, I’ll save you! Commissioner: And a young girl... who fits the profile... of course! (to WordGirl) Freeze, WordGirl! Don’t make a move! WordGirl: Huh? Commissioner: Same goes for you, bunny rabbit! (Huggy groans.) Commissioner: Both of you-- empty your pockets! (Huggy pulls out a banana and drops it, followed by a brush, a rubber chicken, and a stick with WordGirl’s head on it. Then he pulls out a traffic cone and a lobster.) Commissioner: Okay... that’s a little odd, but-- you’re clean. How about you, WordGirl? WordGirl: My-- my pockets? But-- all I have in my pocket is-- this evidence! (She holds up the Penelope Pony figurine. The commissioner and the other officers gasp.) WordGirl: What? Oh-- oh, you think I-- because I had this in my-- no, no, no, no, no. Listen, this is seriously the funniest story... (Eileen looks through the door with an evil grin.) Commissioner: I don’t think I want to hear any more of your stories, WordGirl! You’re under arrest! WordGirl: WHAT? No, you don’t understand! (The scene changes to the back seat of the squad car outside, where WordGirl is sitting.) Narrator: I don’t understand! This isn’t how things usually end! But-- I’ll go with it. (The door slams shut, and commissioner Watson’s reflection can be seen in the window. He signals the driver to take her away.) Narrator: Will the police find the other priceless figurines? Will WordGirl end up examining the inside of a jail cell? Will this be the first unhappy ending ever? Find out on another exciting, colossal adventure of-- WordGirl. (For the final scene of part 1, Huggy stands in shock as the patrol car drives off. Then he can be seen from above as the spotlight shines on him.) PART 2 Narrator: Previously, on WordGirl… (Scene: A jail cell. WordGirl is doing pull-ups on the bars.) WordGirl: Why don’t you just tell everyone what happened, and why I’m in jail? Narrator: Everything? WordGirl: Not everything, just the important parts. Narrator: Okay, here’s what happened… (As the narrator speaks, black-and-white images from Part 1 are shown on the screen.) Narrator: Reginald, the jewelry store owner, put out some priceless Pretty Princess Magic Pony Power Hour figurines. Everyone wanted to get their hands on them. And then, someone did! WordGirl tried to figure out who stole the dolls, so she went to the scene of the crime and examined the evidence. But when the police caught her with one of the dolls, they assumed that she was the one who stole them, so they put WordGirl in jail! (to WordGirl) There, are you happy now? WordGirl: No! I’m in jail. Warden: And I for one cannot believe it! For shame, WordGirl! I once said to myself, “Warden, the day WordGirl goes to jail is the day you eat your hat!” Remember when I said that? WordGirl: No. Warden: Well, I did. Well, here goes… down the hatch. (He lifts a serving tray lid, revealing his hat underneath. He picks it up and takes a bite out of it.) WordGirl: But I shouldn’t be locked in here, I’m not guilty! I didn’t steal the Pretty Princess figurines! Warden: WordGirl, I understand your objection to being here in jail, but right now I’ve got bigger problems. Because of you, I have to go get a new hat! This one’s half-eaten. (He goes back to eating the hat.) Narrator: Meanwhile, without WordGirl to stop them, the city’s worst criminals are running wild! (Huggy is seen jumping from one crime scene to another. He runs toward a building that Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy is robbing, then leaps to another that The Butcher is rampaging through. He runs back to the first store, past the Energy Monster, and sees that the store has been turned to cheese by Dr. Two-Brains’ ray. Steve McClean drives by with a stolen elephant. Another criminal is trying to lasso a bus. Huggy collapses on the ground exhausted, waving a white flag. Meanwhile, Lady Redundant Woman’s clones are carrying bags of cash and jewels. The Whammer parachutes down, whamming. Tobey’s robots are destroying buildings, and Granny May flies by in her rocket suit carrying gold bars.) Grey-shirted lady: Oh, help us, help us! Where’s WordGirl? Man: She’s in jail! Haven’t you been following the story? Grey-shirted lady: I’ve been too busy running and screaming, i’m sorry! (The both run off screaming.) Narrator: As you can see, this city has gone berserk! It’s turmoil! Mayhem! Chaos! (Amazing Rope Guy sits alone in a cell at the jail. Next to him, WordGirl is lifting weights in her cell.) WordGirl: Okay, they get it! Warden: Ha-ha-ha! Look at what I got-- this here hat is made entirely out of turkey jerky! (Takes a bite out of the hat) Mmm… there’s some taste hat! Jerkilicious! WordGirl: I need to get out of here! Warden: I’m sorry WordGirl, but I have to keep you here until your trial. WordGirl: My trial? Warden: At your trial, the judge listens to your story, and decides if you’re guilty or not guilty. If he thinks you’re guilty, well that means he thinks you did commit the crime. WordGirl: But I didn’t commit the crime! I’m not guilty! Warden: Well, tell that to the judge. If he doesn’t believe you, you’re gonna be in this here jail for a long time. That’s a lot of hats for me! WordGirl: Oh no, that would be terrible! (The warden looks glum.) Warden: Well, excuse me. I guess you don’t enjoy my company very much, huh? WordGirl: Oh, no-no-no, I didn’t mean-- Warden: Well, I thought we were friends. WordGirl: It’s just, I-- Warden: I guess you don’t like your old friend the Warden anymore, huh? WordGirl: It’s not you, it-- Warden: It’s the hat-eating, isn’t it? Narrator: Later that day, at the courthouse… (Scene: The courthouse. WordGirl is sitting in the defendant’s seat. Huggy is sitting next to her with a business suit and a briefcase. The observers are chatting among themselves. Huggy puts his arm on WordGirl’s shoulder.) Judge: Order, order. I call this trial to order. WordGirl, today you will have to prove that you are not guilty of stealing the Pretty Princess Magic Pony Power Hour figurines. I must say, in all my years on the bench, I’ve never seen a more serious case of doll theft. Mrs. Botsford: Neither have I! WordGirl: Mom! Mrs. Botsford: Sorry WordGirl, but your mom can’t help you now! Judge: District Attorney Botsford, accused criminal WordGirl. WordGirl: Oh, really? Huh. I had no idea. Mrs. Botsford: WordGirl, it’s my job to prove that you are guilty! That you stole those figurines, and that you should go to jail. WordGirl: I-- really don’t think you want that to happen! Mrs. Botsford: Yes I do! I want to make sure that you get punished for your crime. WordGirl: (quietly) Can’t you just ground me? Judge: District Attorney Botsford, would you please call your first witness to the stand? Mrs. Botsford: Your Honor, I call to the stand Reginald, the jewelry store clerk! (Reginald, still wearing the shawl from earlier, stands up and goes to the witness stand. Huggy whispers something to WordGirl.) Mrs. Botsford: Reginald, you were in charge of the dolls, correct? Reginald: (sighs) Yes, I placed those poor innocent Pretty Princess Magic Pony Power Hour figurines in the display case, and then I told everyone, “Look but don’t touch.” But someone not only touched-- she TOOK! That fiend took them all, even the littlest dearest Magic Pony, Little Sparkle Cakes! Oh, Little Sparkle Cakes-- why would someone take her? Mrs. Botsford: Reginald, did you see the girl who stole all those dolls? Reginald: No. It happened so fast that I didn’t, but I did hear that little girl’s voice. “Mine! Mine! Mine!” Oh, dear! (Stands up and points toward WordGirl) Why did you do it, you monster?? WordGirl: That’s not fair, you can’t say that! Judge: WordGirl, if you have a problem with what Reginald said, you first have to say, “I, “ that’s you, “have an objection.” WordGirl: Objection! Reginald: Objection? An objection? WordGirl: An objection is a reason for disagreeing! Judge: Once WordGirl says “'objection'”, then she can tell us WHY she disagrees. WordGirl: Here’s why I object. Reginald said he didn’t SEE who stole the dolls. So it’s unfair for him to say it was ME! Judge: WordGirl, that is a very good objection. Reginald: I’m sorry WordGirl, I-- I’m just so upset. Those Pretty Princesses and Magic Ponies trusted me, and I let them down. I don’t deserve to run a jewelry store! (sobbing) I’M the monster! Oh no! (He covers himself up in the shawl, and Mrs. Botsford brings him a cup of coffee.) Mrs. Botsford: There, there, you’ve had a hard week, haven’t you? Reginald: (still choked up but grabbing the cup) Yes I have. Yes I have. Mrs. Botsford: You can go. Because right now, I call WORDGIRL to the stand! (The scene jumps ahead, after WordGirl has taken the stand.) Mrs. Botsford: WordGirl, this report was written by the police commissioner. It says the doll thief was a little girl. Tell me, are you a little girl? WordGirl: Uh, (clearing throat) yes I am. (The observers gasp.) Mrs. Botsford: Oh. Well, little girl, this report also says that the doll thief had super strength-- do you have super strength? WordGirl: Yes I do. (More gasps, and the judge visibly reacts to her statement.) Mrs. Botsford: Interesting, and didn’t the police find THIS doll in your pocket? WordGirl: (panicking) I was only holding it as evidence! I was helping to solve the crime! Mrs. Botsford: But isn’t it true that you LOVE the Pretty Princess Magic Pony Power Hour? (She holds the figurine in WordGirl’s face. After a long dramatic pause, WordGirl answers.) WordGirl: Yes, I DO love it! I love it more than ANYTHING! (She covers her mouth, and there are more gasps. Huggy stares in shock.) Judge: Order! Order in the court! Order! Order in the court! Mrs. Botsford: Judge, I rest my case. WordGirl fits the profile. And that means she’s the ONLY one who could have stolen the dolls! WordGirl: Objection! I disagree. There could be ANOTHER girl who stole the dolls. Judge: Do you mean to say that you know another little girl with super powers? WordGirl: I sure do! I call to the stand-- EILEEN! Eileen: (gasps) Me? WordGirl: Yes, Eileen. Eileen: But it’s my birthday! (Everyone around her smiles at her.) Everyone: Awww! Man: Not on her birthday! WordGirl: Don’t worry everyone, this will just take a moment. Judge: WordGirl, shame on you for wasting our time! This sweet little ray of sunshine wouldn’t do anything wrong in a million, billion, gazillion years. WordGirl: Objection, Your Honor, you don’t know that for sure! Judge: Well, I suppose you’re right. But make it quick, I don’t want to be guilty of ruining a sweet little girl’s birthday! WordGirl: Of course. (The scene shifts ahead to Eileen sitting on the witness stand.) WordGirl: Eileen, you are a little girl, right? Eileen: I’m a wittle, WITTLE giwl, yes! WordGirl: We know you are a LITTLE girl, little with an “l” sound, see how I’m doing that, luh, luh, luh, little, not wittle, little-- (clears throat) But isn’t it ALSO true that you love the Pretty Princess Magic Pony Power Hour? Eileen: (gasping) That’s my favorite thing in the whole wide world! WordGirl: Interesting… and didn’t you say that today’s your birthday? Eileen: It sure is! WordGirl: Well, then I suppose that since it’s your birthday, you’d like a birthday present? (WordGirl picks up the pony figurine from the evidence stand and carries it over to Eileen.) Eileen: (reaching out for it) Ohh, ooh, yes, yes! WordGirl: Oh, but I’m sorry. I can’t give it to you. See, this is evidence for the trial. Eileen: But it’s my birthday, and you said it was my pwesent! WordGirl: I know, but it belongs to someone else! Eileen: No, it doesn’t! It’s-- mine! Mine! MINE!!!!! (Eileen begins to grow and turns green, as she changes into the Birthday Girl. Observers start screaming in fear.) Reginald: (Gasps) There it is!...That’s the voice!... Ms. Botsford: Objection! (Eileen struggles with WordGirl for the figurine. The judge bangs his gavel.) Mrs. Botsford: I won’t let you TAKE it! Eileen: Then you’ll have to come with me TOO! Mrs.Botsford: KYAAA! (She scoops up Mrs. Botsford and breaks through the roof of the courthouse. WordGirl looks over at the judge, who gives her a nod. Knowing that she was right all along) WordGirl: (to Huggy) Come on, let’s go! Word UP! (She takes off after the Birthday Girl. On the street, many other villains are busy causing mayhem, but they stop when they hear Birthday Girl’s footsteps approaching. they flee. She continues stomping down the street.) Mrs. Botsford: Objection! Put me down! You have no right to do this! Birthday Girl: AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE MY DOLLY! SHE'S MINE! MIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!!!! (One of Tobey’s robots approaches Birthday Girl, and s he pushes it over. Tobey, who was riding on top of it, begins falling toward the ground, but WordGirl grabs him and takes him to a rooftop. WordGirl.then flies in front of Birthday Girl.) WordGirl: Birthday Girl, put down the District Attorney! Birthday Girl: You can’t tell me what to do, it’s my birthday, and my mommy says I can do WHATEVER I WAAANNNTTT!!! WordGirl: But District Attorney Botsford is some OTHER girl’s mommy. Birthday Girl: SHE IS? WordGirl: Yes. That means if you steal this mommy, you’ll have TWO mommies, and some other girl will have NONE! Birthday Girl: Uh, that’s not fair... WordGirl: No, it’s NOT fair. So why don’t you give back the mommy you’re holding? Mrs. Botsford: Yes! Give back the mommy. (Birthday Girl makes a sad face, and opens up her hand. She then starts shrinking back to normal size.) Birthday Girl: ...Okay.... Mrs. Botsford: KYAAAAAH! (WordGirl grabs Ms. Botsford, and lands on the ground with her next to Eileen.) Mrs. Botsford: Wow! WordGirl, how did you know how to do that? WordGirl: Because I know the Birthday Girl! When she does something greedy, she grows bigger. But when she does something generous, she shrinks back to size. Mrs. Botsford: Well, I am impressed. You did a great job arguing your case. Where did you learn to be such a good lawyer? WordGirl: Uh, let’s just say I picked it up from somebody I know. Mrs. Botsford: Okay! (Huggy runs up behind them.) WordGirl: You’re right, Huggy, we have to get back to court and finish the trial! Word UP! (She picks up Eileen and her mother, leaving Huggy behind. He collapses on the pavement from exhaustion. Various other villains come out from hiding.) Narrator: Back at the city courthouse… (WordGirl flies in with Mrs. Botsford and Eileen, in front of the judge.) Wordgirl: Here’s your doll thief, judge! Judge: WordGirl, I hereby declare that you are not guilty. Therefore, you are free to go back to fighting crime. (He bangs his gavel. The observers along with Reginald has finally calmed down cheer.) WordGirl: Thanks, Judge. Judge: No WordGirl, it is I who thank you. I really appreciate your help in-- (She flies off, and comes back carrying a large pile of villains, as well as Huggy.) WordGirl: Here you go, all done. Judge: Whoa! You work fast! Narrator: That’s all for this week’s episode. If you have no objection, join us next time or you’ll be guilty of missing another exciting episode of-- WordGirl! (For the final scene, Amazing Rope Guy is moping in his cell at the jail with the Warden watching. WordGirl flies by and deposits all of the other villains into the cell with him. He smiles because he now has some company.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes